


Maybe Being Sweaty Isn't So Bad After All

by Schiffsgefangnis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Surprise Kissing, fem!Reiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schiffsgefangnis/pseuds/Schiffsgefangnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt hates being sweaty. Which he is often, sadly. Rene, on the other hand, thinks it's sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Being Sweaty Isn't So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartoonzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonzy/gifts).



By the time Shadis called for that thirty minute break in-between the training exercises, Bertholdt was a sweaty, aching mess. He ropes down onto the forest floor, the twigs snapping under his weight and the hooks breaking from the trees with cracks. The cords wind back up into his gear with a hiss as he slides his swords back into their slots. Sighing, Bertholdt wipes off his brow as fellow trainees land on their feet nearby, the typical chatter beginning as the other kids group up.

Eyes fixed ahead, Bertholdt has his heart set on taking a cold shower in the camp. It wasn't as big as the main training grounds, the camp. It had sleeping quarters, a mess hall and showering stations.

Bertholdt enters the boys quarters, finds some other trainees up and about, before pushing into the dressing room. It's a lot more crowded in here. Of course Bertholdt wouldn't be the first one. Loud conversing carries as Bertholdt quietly crosses the room to claim a corner. He begins to remove his gear.

 

It takes a few minutes to remove his uniform and change into something more casual. He knows he'll have to put it _all_ back on, but he needed this shower. He was sweaty and gross. Bertholdt tugs his olive green shirt on over his tan torso before smoothing it out and stepping out of the dressing room full of smelly boys. He leaves the quarters. 

Outside, he turns to begin towards the showering station. Sighing, Bertholdt swats at mosquitoes whizzing around him. Agitation grows as the pesky bugs repeatedly land on his damp hair. He steps up to the door of the boys' showers just as he hears his name being called.

Glancing over his shoulder with his hand on the door handle, Bertholdt's hard expression softens when he spots Rene standing there with her hands perched on her wide hips, still clad in her uniform. She steps up when Bertholdt looks at her. Her piercing golden eyes fix up at him.

“You planning on taking a shower?”

Bertholdt pans his eyes back to the door that read 'SHOWERS', and then back to Rene. He nods. She nibbles at the corner of her mouth with her hands remaining on her hips, continuing to gaze up at the tall boy. Bertholdt quirks a brow. She smiles.

“C'mere,” Rene says. Bertholdt furrows his brow this time, hesitates, and then steps away from the door. He approaches her warily. She was somewhat spontaneous, so he hopes this won't be regretful for him. Instead of playfully smacking him or something, she reaches up and pinches his flushed cheek. He winces and tolerates it. She grins, white teeth revealed.

“You sure are sweaty, Bertl,” Rene muses, patting him on the cheek with her slightly calloused hand. Bertholdt thinks it feels soft despite it. He still winces though. He was wary around her, even with his undying trust. Rene was still grinning when she pulls her hand away from his warm cheek. Bertholdt smiles weakly at her.

“Is..is that all?” Bertholdt softly asks, long fingers fiddling by his sides as he waits for his permission to go take a shower. He didn't have much time. Rene's grin softens. She gives a perked smile and raises her hand once more. Bertholdt tenses up, expecting more touches to his face. Instead she grabs a tight fistful of his shirt and tugs him down to her height. Bertholdt makes a shocked noise and his hands fly up, eyes squeezing shut.

A pause follows. Cracking open his eyes, Bertholdt peeks to see Rene staring at him with a hard expression, her thin brows furrowed and mouth in a thoughtful frown. Staring with confusion, Bertholdt waits for something to happen. Did she just grab him for no reason? Bertholdt patiently waits for whatever Rene plans to follow up with.

When Rene arches onto her toes and presses her dry mouth against his, Bertholdt jerks against her hold in shock. He stares at her closed eyes, her lashes resting high on her cheeks. Eventually he relents and warily kisses back, his face flaring with a blush. Bertholdt wasn't sure why this was happening, but he wasn't going to reject her. Not to mention her mouth was soft and warm on his. Which felt nice. Rene's other hand roughly (probably unintentional) grabs at the back of his collar of his shirt, twisting the fabric slightly. Then she breaks the kiss and falls back on her feet to stare up at him. Bertholdt blinks a few times, processing that the kissing ended.

“Wh-what was that for?” Bertholdt asks with a stammer, face warm. He was becoming even sweatier from this. Rene lifts the corner of her mouth into a sly smile, sliding her hand up from his collar into his damp hair. She wets her lips before speaking.

“You looked pretty cute today. Wanted to kiss you.”

Bertholdt sputters, trying to tug away from her out of embarrassment. But she keeps a secure grasp. He blushes hard as he retorts, “B-but I'm all sweaty and smelly! Why would you want to kiss me?”

Rene grins widely this time, her dimples coming out, which is rare to see due to the fact she's self-conscious of them (something she's only told Bertholdt once before. Bertholdt doesn't understand though, he thinks they're _adorable_ ). She removes her hand from his hair and taps him teasingly on the nose, making him flinch a little bit.

“That's what makes you kissable, big boy. You look ravishing all sweaty.”

Somehow, Bertholdt manages to flush a darker shade of red. Rene grins wider, golden eyes bright with her amusement. She laughs and then lets his shirt go, patting him on the chest. 

“Now go take that shower. Shame I won't be taking it with you.”

Bertholdt's mouth falls open and he watches as she winks and turns to begin walking away. He stands there for a good minute before quickly shoving into the showers, realizing he didn't have much time left. Unfortunately for him, he only thought of Rene (naked) during his shower, and of her being in there (naked) with him.

**Author's Note:**

> esidisi-kars.tumblr.com


End file.
